metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a civilian intelligence agency of the United States government. Its primary function is collecting and analyzing information about foreign governments, corporations, and persons in order to advise public policy makers. It is based in Langley, Virginia. It is also known as "The Agency" or "The Company." History Founded on September 18, 1947 as a successor of World War II's OSS (Office of Strategic Services), the CIA played an important role during the Cold War. In the 1960s, the CIA established FOX, a secret black ops unit. In 1964, the DCI arranged the Virtuous Mission with The Boss in order to regain control of the Philosophers' Legacy, which was in possession of GRU Colonel Volgin in Tselinoyarsk. However, he also planned for Volgin to use a portable nuclear weapon supplied by The Boss, in order to frame her, as the CIA had begun to fear her charisma. He manipulated the aftermath and had Naked Snake (the last protege of The Boss and member of FOX) sent into Tselinoyarsk afterwards (Operation Snake Eater) to kill Colonel Volgin, The Boss, her Cobra Unit, and also to retrieve the Legacy. The mission's success led the DCI to establish FOX as a permanent unit. In 1970, the Cold War was coming to a close as the Soviets were running out of the funds required to carry it on. This would cause the CIA to lose the influence it had gained over this time. They arranged for the FOX unit (lead by Gene) to steal the ICBMG and transport it to a Soviet base at San Hieronymo Peninsula so they could deliver it to the Soviets. However, at the same time, the Pentagon Brass had ordered the FOX unit (via Cunningham) to launch the ICBMG into the Soviet Union so as to tarnish the CIA's reputation as an efficient intelligence gathering agency. By doing this they could re-ignite the Cold War. However, Gene had other plans and changed the target from the USSR to Virginia, USA, which would obliterate the main headquarters of both the Pentagon and CIA. This forced the DCI to head underground with the records to the Legacy. Knowing this, Ocelot was able to intercept him, kill him and take the remaining part of the Philosophers' Legacy. This money was later used to establish The Patriots, an organization controlling the United States from the shadows. In 1974, the CIA apparently hired a mysterious militaristic force to invade Costa Rica, the nation without a military. In actuality, the CIA was already stationed in Costa Rica with the intent of driving out the Soviet influence in the neighboring country, Nicaragua. However, a rogue unit of the CIA, the Peace Sentinels, led by the CIA Station Chief for Central America, Hot Coldman, was conducting the Peace Walker project, which entailed creating the perfect deterrant which he planned to use in creating a new order where machines ruled over everyone. Also, given Big Boss's and Kazuhira Miller's comments, after the latter brought over Galvez and Paz, the CIA was apparently hunting down the Militaires Sans Frontieres.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kaz: "We've got guests." Big Boss: "Time to move?" Kaz: "Don't worry. It's not our friends from Langley." In 1999, during Operation Intrude F014, the Agency mananged to infiltrate an agent into the hostile country: Holly White, posing as a journalist. She went on to help Solid Snake complete his mission. Members *DCI (Director of Central Intelligence) *Hot Coldman *The Boss *Ocelot *Solid Snake *Holly White *Members of the FOX unit **Zero **Naked Snake **Para-Medic **Sigint **Gene **Cunningham **Python **Elisa/Ursula **Null Behind the Scenes In the Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, it was stated that Decoy Octopus was scouted and recruited by the CIA for recovering VIPs and posing as decoys for them. However, due to the nature of the book, it is unknown whether this information is canon. External Links * CIA (Wikipedia) Notes and references Category:Groups